The invention relates generally to packaging arrangements for shipping. Specifically, the invention relates to a mechanism for securing article-mounted casters during shipping.
Imaging systems such as printers, fax machines, and copiers are virtually omnipresent, and can be found in homes and offices worldwide. The development of such systems has facilitated improvements in communications that have in turn fostered a sea change in the ways that people live and work. Telecommuting, xe2x80x9cvirtualxe2x80x9d offices, and intra-office networks represent but a few examples of the advancements that have been made possible by modern imaging systems.
The wide distribution of relatively sensitive electronic components has spawned the development of packaging adequate to protect the systems during transportation and storage. It is known, for example, to provide packaging including plastic foam cushions surrounding portions of the component, surrounded by a rigid container such as a corrugated fiberboard box. The foam cushions are typically located at known potential stress points, such as the corners of the device. A bottom tray or pallette is typically provided at the bottom of the component for cushioning and/or stability during shipping.
Several market segments for imaging systems have arisen to meet the demand for high-volume, multi function systems. The imaging systems in these market segments are typically larger and heavier than typical systems, and are often designed with casters enabling the system to be easily moved within a work environment. While these casters are usually adequate for supporting the systems in use, they are frequently subject to damage or shifting during shipping, thus endangering the integrity of the system itself.
Arrangements for stabilizing casters are known in other contexts. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,364,148 to McVicker is directed to a combination dual wheel caster and jack combination assembly. The assembly includes a support structure having a nut-like portion and elongated portions attached to the nut-like portion. The elongated portions extend from the nut-like portion in opposite directions. The support structure includes a hole passing through at least one of the elongated portions and the nut-like portion. The hole is internally threaded along at least a portion of its length. A jack means including an elongated threaded shaft portion and a foot portion rotatably mounted to one end of said shaft portion is adapted to be threaded into the hole in the support structure. By gripping and turning the nut-like portion of the support structure, the shaft portion of the jack means is caused to move relative to the support structure in one direction or the other. A caster portion of the assembly has a pair of wheels which are spaced apart and attached to a swivel frame by an axle. The wheels are free to rotate about the axle. The swivel frame is rotatably mounted to the support structure. The foot portion of the jack means is disposed between the pair of wheels. When the frame has been moved to a predetermined location on the floor, the jack means is lowered until the foot portion contacts the floor and exerts enough pressure to remove the weight of the frame and the equipment from the caster wheels. The foot portion of the support structure includes a hole which is aligned with a hole in the floor. A bolt is passed through the hole in the floor and the hole in the foot portion to attach the frame firmly to the floor.
In another example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,503,943 to Tsukui discusses a caster to be mounted to a movable object, such as a hoop-shaped walking support for baby, a chair or the like. The caster includes a basic body turnably mounted at one end and provided at its opposite end with spaced apart axle supports for wheels. A stopper is mounted to the basic body, and includes a bearing portion received between the axle supports. A grounding surface is adapted to contact the earth for stoppage of the caster. The stopper includes an engaging part for setting the stopper above the lower margin of the wheels, a spring for urging the stopper downward, and a swing limiting projection for limiting the range of the swinging movement of the stopper.
It can be seen from the foregoing that the need exists for a simple, inexpensive, mechanism for protecting and stabilizing casters during shipment of the articles to which the casters are secured.
A caster shipping assembly includes a wheel having a radius and a centrally mounted axle. A securing bracket is connected to the wheel. The securing bracket is movable between a shipping position in which the bracket is fastened to a packaging component and the wheel is suspended above the packaging component, and an in-use position in which the wheel is free for rolling contact with a support surface.
The bracket can include a pair of side supports secured to opposing sides of the axle, with each of the side brackets having a length greater than the radius of the caster wheel. A plate can be connected to the side brackets. The plate can include a fastening arrangement adapted and constructed to be fastened to a packaging component to suspend the wheel above the packaging component during shipping.
A method of securing a caster to a packaging component during shipping is also set forth. The caster includes a wheel having a radius and a centrally mounted axle. In a first step, a securing bracket is connected to the axle of the wheel, with the securing bracket having a length greater than the radius of the wheel. Next, the bracket is moved to a shipping position in which the wheel is suspended above the packaging component. Finally, the bracket is fastened to the packaging component.